


Not Easily Conquered - Fan Tribute

by CorditeTea



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorditeTea/pseuds/CorditeTea
Summary: My tattoo dedicated to the fanfiction series Not Easily Conqured by dropdeaddream and WhatAreFears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/gifts), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/gifts).



> Because the stories and the quote left a strong impression on me… I only wish I could share the experience with people outside fandom, alas for restrictive social views on what literature is….  
> (Inspired by and dedicated to dropdeaddream and WhatAreFears who wrote A Long Winter, The Thirteen letters and most importantly, Not Easily Conquered. Thank you.)


End file.
